


Thin Walls

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Cliche, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, First Meetings, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sassy Chapter Titles, Tags will be added when needed, actual thin walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: Error lives in an okay apartment in a decent neighborhood that has really shitty walls. You could hear a pin drop in the apartment next to you. He hates it.But it might be the best possible thing to ever happen to him when one night as he is drowning in alcohol and self-loathing he hears a stranger's voice call out to him.





	1. Hello Neighbor, my name is Cliche!

He'd fucked it all up.

Shit, why was he always fucking these things up?

Error idly took another long drink from his second bottle of beer of the night. The argument he'd had with his partner, well… now ex-partner, was still ringing in his skull. If he was sober, he'd have strung the bastard up for having the damn nerve of insulting him like that in his own damn apartment. Unfortunately, drunk and stunned as he had been, he'd only been able to stand there and stare as the verbal abuse stacked up. He'd been unable to speak a word in his defense until the other had slammed his apartment door closed and even then it had been to swear at himself for saying nothing.

Then he threw his empty first bottle at the wall, then himself onto his couch. Then he'd sobbed like a fucking pussy for what felt like hours until he'd found himself where he was now. Bleary-eyed and cradling a beer while he stared at the ceiling with an occasion verbalization of how shitty he felt. Alone.

"Hey?"

All alone.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Error frowned, sitting up. Oh wow, bad idea. Abort.

Error frowned, laying down. He listened and when he heard nothing but the low sounds of his own apartment he sighed slapping a hand to his face and dragged it down. He was pretty sure he lived alone. "'M going crazy..." He concluded. Well why not? Just tack that on top of his already impressive list of fucked up stuff wrong with him. Hearing voices though… that was a new one.

“Are you alright over there?" The voice shouted. Loud enough that Error realized it was in fact coming from his wall. Or rather the wall that separated his apartment from the one next door.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, much more slowly this time, he stared at the stupid white and orange and yellow starburst patterned wallpaper. “W-Wha-?” He stuttered, unable to get a legible question out before the other person continued.

"Oh good! I was getting worried there!" God, they sounded chipper.

Error continued to stare blankly before deciding that what the hell, this at least meant he wasn't crazy. Unless he was talking to no one in which case… _naaah_. “What… what the hell do you want?”

“Sorry to interrupt like this, but… well that conversation wasn’t exactly quiet. Plus these walls are shit.”

They really were.

His couch was pushed against the wall he shared with the voice and he could hear them as though it didn't even exist.

Oh no… they must have heard _everything_. Shit, shit, fuck.

What a fucking great first impression.

Feeling his defensiveness bubbling up, he growled, “I’m… I’m fine! Go away!” as he slumped over face-first onto the cushions.

“…”

“…”

A soft sigh, “Sorry darling, but I’ve been listening to you crying for over an hour. There’s no way I’m leaving you alone now.” He sounded gentle again and it rubbed his raw nerves all the right ways. Error felt his sockets spill over and pressed his face deeper into the cushion

“I’m… I’m… fine…" Error sobbed, his voice hiccupping into a whine on the last word.

“Shhh… it’s okay sweetheart." The voice soothed, "He sounded like a complete asshole. Anyone who can say that to someone’s face doesn’t deserve to have you.”

What the fuck did they know. “Y-You don’t even know anything about me…”

“I don’t have to know anything about you for what he said to be completely out of line. You’re beautiful dear, and he can go fuck himself.” It was said with all the confidence of a person stating the most obvious fact in existence. Error didn't really believe them.

“… but it’s my fault…”

“How?” Their voice was soft, un-accusing.

“’M hapha… haphephobic… he can’t touch me without having to deal with my _fucking_ panic attacks. I’m such a fucking piece of shit! Who the hell would want to deal with me? I shoulda just let him… let him… shoulda drank more. Maybe it woulda helped…” If he hadn’t been so deep in his self-loathing, he might have noticed the long silence from the wall as he half-heartedly reached for the half-full beer on the coffee table.

“Sweetheart? Are you drunk?”

“S-said it would make it e-easier.” Error had wanted it to work. Not even for the bastard, but for himself. Everyone else could touch people without freaking out like they were being set on fire. It seemed so nice… to be touched like he saw other couples doing…

“Is your door locked?"

It took a moment for the question to register, “Huh? N-No.”

"Does he have a key?" They were sounding rather tense.

He glanced at his door, "No." He had been thinking about it. He had been hoping. The spare key Error had made was a cold, heavy weight in his pocket.

The voice behind the wall caught his attention again when he heard a faint, _'thank fuck_ ' followed by them ordering sternly, “Go lock your door. Right now. Deadbolt it too.”

“Uh…” Why? It's not like he was coming back. God dammit he wasn't going to cry over that bastard anymore. What the fuck is wrong with him?

“ _Now_.” The voice snapped though even intoxicated, Error could tell that they weren't angry. He heaved a sigh, rolling off the couch.

He trudged to the door, holding a hand to his skull as the room swayed around him. He eyed the two locks carefully through his hazy sight and slowly turned the lock and then slid the deadlock closed. He checked them twice before making his tired way back to the couch and the stranger.

“M’kay.” He huffed, climbing onto the couch so that he could rest his chin on the back of it.

“A moment, dear.” Faint footsteps from the other side of the wall.

“M’kay…” He heard a door opening somewhere.

Error lazily glanced at the door as he heard his doorknob rattle gently and blinked in confusion. Hadn’t he just locked that? The distant sound of a door closing drew his eyes back to the wall.

“Okay, good… hmm…”

Error yawned, sliding down onto his side.

The voice laughed, kindly, and then, “Go to sleep. I’ll be up all night.”

If he'd had a clearer mind, Error might have found that fucking creepy. He would feel mortified in the morning when he realized how deeply his personal life had been exposed to a stranger. As it was, drunk and emotionally exhausted, he curled up on his couch and fell asleep feeling surprisingly safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When he wakes up, he'll be a lot more IC, believe me. Error's a little emotionally distressed and more than a little drunk, be kind to him. ^w^
> 
> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/).


	2. Go the Fuck to Sleep

The silence of Error's apartment was broken by a pained groan. He cracked his sockets open and hissed at the yellow light spilling into his apartment. Fuck, what the hell had he done last night? He pushed himself off of the arm of the couch, and his spine would be rebelling furiously at him for that sleeping choice all day, while he took in the room with a hazy mind.

There were two empty beer bottles on his coffee table… but he'd had more than that before and not felt nearly _this_ bad.

' _Alright… recap._ ' He groused to himself. It had been a regular day, nothing out of the usual, except he'd gone home early. He'd asked for his evening to be free yesterday because…

Error deflated, sinking his head into his hands.

Right. He asked for an early day because he had had a night planned with his datemate. His now ex-datemate if his alcohol-addled memory wasn't completely screwed to hell.

"Damnit…" He hissed, his hands curling into fists which he used to press into his skull. How stupid was he that he felt madder at himself than at the person who walked out on him because he wouldn’t have sex with them? Maybe he should just let this go. His two friends had encouraged him to keep trying but… a phobia didn't just disappear.

**Knock Knock**

The abrupt noise that cut into his self-hate jarred loose another memory. Error didn't even glance at the door, he didn't even twist to look behind him. All at once he remembered. He remembered the drunk, blubbering disaster he'd been after his now-ex-datemate had dumped him. Such a fucking mess that some stranger he'd never met or seen before had to comfort him through the piss-poor walls that made up his apartment. He'd been walked through locking his door and assured it hadn't been his fault. Which… _what_?

He also remembered how safe he'd felt falling asleep to the promise of someone looking out for him all night. He might have lingered on that, considered it before responding, but the sheer mortification of the entire situation had him leaping off the couch and immediately. Of course, that led to him regretting such a quick move as his eyelights flickered out and he caught himself on his coffee table, the pain in his skull reemerging with a vengeance.

"Fuck!" He snarled quietly, lowering himself to the floor with a groan.

**Knock Knock**

The two knocks came again, this time softer, and dare Error think… questioningly?

Who the fuck even was this guy? He doubted the stranger had actually stayed up to 'watch over him' too. Who would? And where the hell had he come from? The apartment had been empty yesterday morning! He knew that because he passed the vacant sign every morning! Fact was fact however and apparently the vacancy had been rented out while he'd been at work.

Brilliantly timed to witness his catastrophe of a night.

He had to nip this in the bud now. He didn't need some guy he didn't know thinking he cried at the drop of a pin. Who knew how long this tenant would last?

Error stood up with a determination burning in his Soul and made sure he rose with great care for his hangover. Unfortunately, as seemed to be the trend at the moment, he accidentally hit the table with his knee, sending the bottles onto the floor where they clattered with a startling amount of noise.

"Darling?" The voice called out immediately, full to the brim with alarm and concern that rankled Error for some reason. "Are you alright?"

Error turned a withering glare at the wall, "I'm fine! Go the fuck back to sleep."

If he had to live next to a someone who was always going to ask if he was okay at the slightest noise, it was going to be unpleasant.

There was a beat of silence from the wall and Error thought maybe they actually had gone back to sleep. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, considering taking some pain pills when he heard his neighbor respond.

"If you think I slept after last night, you are sorely mistaken my dear. I made a promise after all."

Their voice, now unmarred by any sort of negativity or attempting to soothe, was surprisingly… honeyed. It sounded confident in it's amusement and the low purring tone spoke of… something that Error couldn't quite place. It sounded… pleasant.

Error scowled, both at the wall and his own musings. "You expect me to believe that?"

A soft humming noise and then they continued, "Well, I suppose you don't have to believe me. I'd understand."

 _Ugh_ , Error could all but hear the smile on their face. And, now that he was paying closer attention, the other did sound a bit tired.

Scoffing, he glowered at the wall, "I don’t."

"That's okay. How about I prove it?"

Error's glare turned into a blank stare and before he could come up with a response to that, the guy continued, "That horrible excuse for a mate came back about two hours after you passed out darling. You were out cold so you didn't hear him knocking." Error felt nauseous. He also felt a wave of gratitude. Locking his door suddenly seemed less unnecessary now. "I was just going to wait for him to leave but he kept shouting so I called in a complaint with the landlord. He won't be coming back for a while, darling. You can ask Gerson yourself."

If Error was a person to care whether or not someone was offended by him, he might have hesitated to call up the old turtle who owned the Hammer Apartments right then and there. Error _didn't_ care and the guy had basically told him too anyway.

Error listened to the ancient monster rattle on and laugh about who he had sent that 'uncouth whipper-snapper' to the pavement. He thanked him for the information and had nearly hung up when he heard Gerson speak up again, serious this time.

"And let this ol' turtle know if someone harassin' you again, you hear?"

Error swallowed down the lump in his throat and managed a short, "Fine."

Gerson's unique laughter followed and Error hung up, suddenly unable to even lift his sockets to the wall and the person who had no doubt been listening the entire time. Stars above, had this guy, this stranger, actually stayed up all night for him? On the off chance that something might happen during the night? It _had_ but… how could they have known? Stars… what was he supposed to say?

"You see? Everything is fine." Error glanced up with great effort and tried to imagine this strange monster on the other side of the wall. He did not understand, but…

"T-Thank you." He uttered with some difficulty, grateful but confused, and then straightened with a renewed scowl, "N-Now go to sleep, you idiot. Staying up all night… what the hell?" He muttered as he stomped to his bedroom.

The heat across his cheeks was certainly not from the warm chuckle and quiet, "You're welcome darling." that followed him.

What a way to start the morning.

 

_7:24am_

_Ey Sparkles, you free to meet me at the café today?_

 

_7:31am_

_Sure! See you in an hour Glitches!_


	3. Our Friendship Gives Me Cavities

Error gave a short nod to the barista who handed him his drink, a bitter tea infused with honey, holding it just right so that he could grab the cup without needing to brush her fingers. She smiled at him before returning to her other orders and he headed for the usual table he and Orbit would sit at when they met for breakfast. Error was a regular here and most of the baristas knew and took care about his desire to not be touched, a relief that he didn't need to repeatedly explain his actions or explain an adverse reaction.

He was also grateful that they were well acquainted with his moods, he didn't want to antagonize them because of his hangover.

This place had quickly become a sanctuary. The little café was cozy with none of the sharp, almost clinical edges of modern ones. It was all wood and earthy tones and a corner filled with bookshelves that were constantly stocked by donations.

Error tugged restlessly on his gloves as he glanced at the door and sipped on his drink. It wasn't like Orbit was late or anything, they never set times to meet here, they just did. He just didn't really want anyone to see him alone here and try to talk to him. Realistically, he knew it probably wouldn't happen and even if it did that it would likely just be a polite intruder with some practical request like asking for the extra chair but he'd rather avoid the issue entirely.

He wasn't what one would call a people person.

"Glitches!"

Error looked up with a start and saw his friend, Orbit, waving enthusiastically as he walked into the café. He raised a hand and Orbit grinned as though he had jumped out of his seat and shouted back. He made his way to the counter where he only had to wait half a minute until he got his cup of coffee from the same barista. He thanked them with a tip and then hurried to the table.

Orbit was barely sitting down when he asked eagerly, "Gosh, I didn't think you would want to meet here today! Isn't your datemate gonna miss you?"

The other looked so excited for good news that Error felt even more like shit than he already did. The look on his face must have clued Orbit in because the grin faltered and then smoothed into a sympathetic smile.

"What happened, Error?" Anyone else, even Blueberry, Error might have bit his head off for the look he was being given. But this was Orbit, Sparkles, and Error could forgive this bundle of kindness almost anything. So, he sighed, took a long drink of his tea, and slowly began to relay the earlier evening. He told Orbit about how it had seemed to start out so well. They'd gone to a restaurant, walked back to Error's apartment, and then watched a few movies on Netflix. Error had thought he'd done well, to be honest. He'd held his da… ex-datmate's hand and been relatively calm when he'd slung an arm over his shoulder.

Because Error had begun to trust him.

Orbit listened attentively, making no move to interrupt or push his opinion into the story. When Error faltered, he said nothing and just took a sip of his coffee.

"He said he wanted to go to the next level." Error muttered into his tea, steadfastly not looking at his friend.

Orbit had not said anything earlier but the silence from him felt a little different now. He continued despite it, "I… wasn't… well I said no, but he was insisting it would be fine and he was getting really frustrated at that point and he broke out the beer saying it would help if I just gave it a chance so I thought what could it hurt and-"

" _Error!_ "

Error closed his mouth, his eyesight flickering in sheer surprised from Orbit's uncharacteristic outburst. Orbit's vibrant glitter-cast eyelights were both darkened and paled in horror. He had to set down his coffee, his fingers were trembling so badly.

" _What could it hurt?_ You… You…" Orbit spluttered, ending with a strange whining noise as he covered his face in his hands.

Error could only watch as his friend worked himself into a strange distressed frenzy and in an attempt to soothe him said, "Hey, Sparkles, look you know I can take care of myself. Hell, I can take this whole street if I wanted too." He'd lay them all flat too.

Orbit looked at him, a suspiciously wet look in his sockets that made Error wince, "I know you could Glitches… but you have to know how wrong that was right?"

Error frowned, looking down at his tea and back, "… Yes?"

"Error he was trying to get you drunk so you would have sex with him! That… dirty… scumbag!" Orbit snapped, much angrier than Error had ever seen him. Then he shrunk in his seat as Orbit looked at him with wide sockets, "Error, you didn't… did you… did _he_ -?"

"No!" Error shouted and then flinched, looking around. A few eyes had turned to them but by the time he spotted them, they were turning away again. Another thing he loved about this little café, everyone minded their own business. He looked back with a sigh, slumping back into his seat. "I got about a beer in and he started trying to take my coat off and I freaked out again. I… might have socked him in the face now that I think about." Error furrowed his brow in thought, but his memory was hazy. His ex's left cheek had been sort of red hadn't it?

He thought he heard Orbit mutter, " _Good_." under his breath but continued regardless, "So we fought and he dumped me and he left and I drank another bottle."

"Oh Glitches…" Orbit cradled his chin in his hands, "I'm sorry."

Silence settled over them like a comforting blanket despite the despondent topic at hand. They ordered a quick croissant and oatmeal, digging in as they did both have work to get to in an hour. As he ate Error considered telling Orbit about what else had happened that night and this morning concerning his neighbor.

Abruptly he decided if he couldn't tell Orbit he likely wouldn't tell anyone, "My new neighbor is an ass."

"Uh?" Orbit managed around his spoon.

"He decided to but into something that wasn't his business." He grouched, "So fuckin' considerate about it too."

Orbit looked a little lost and when Error didn't elaborate said slowly, "And… he's an ass because… he was considerate?"

"Yes! Who the fuck promises to stay up all night for some person, some wasted person might I add, that they don't even know? And actually do it! He was basically falling all over himself asking if I was okay when I knocked a bottle over! What the fuck?" Orbit opened his mouth but Error wasn't finished, "And he went all heroic about it too! 'Lock your door, darling' and 'I got your ex banned from your apartment, darling'. And why the fuck is calling me darling!?"

Heaving from his rant, he felt a little better now that he had someone to share this ridiculous situation with. But when he looked up he was shocked to see Orbit smiling widely and nodding in approval.

"That's wonderful! I'm glad someone was looking out for you last night! Imagine if your door hadn't locked." A concerned look crossed Orbit's face but he continued with a brighter tone, "You should thank him when you get home again."

Frowning, he was _not_ pouting, he muttered, "I already did."

"Well do it again! And tell them your best friend thanks him too!" Orbit demanded, pointing at him meaningfully.

"Fine." He groaned, knowing that if he didn't Orbit would crash into his apartment and thank his neighbor himself. The thank you would then devolve into stories that Error would rather not have shared.

"Good! Now, I have to run! I have some work I didn't finish last night and if I want to leave early tonight, I gotta get it done." Orbit stood, stuffing the remaining half of his croissant into his mouth.

At once, Error saw his chance to strike. As a friend of course.

"That's right." He drawled, a smirk sliding onto his face, "You have to meet up Sans. You aren't planning on doing anything naughty are you, Sparkles?"

Immediately, a periwinkle hue enveloped Orbit's skull and he made a strange squeaking sound around his croissant before fleeing. Error chased him out with laughter a refreshing action despite his slight headache and the early hour.

He arrived at the studio a half hour early and snuck into his office, keeping a socket out for a blur of blue dashing about. As much as he enjoyed working with Blueberry, his energy was exhausting sometimes and he wanted to break into his bottle of chilled mocha Frappuccino he had bought from the coffee shop just across the street. Now that he settled his hangover, he needed the caffeine to keep up with his partner.

Settling down at his desk, relieved to have made it without being accosted by anyone, he chugged down a quarter of the glass bottle before turning on his computer and equipment. As the editor, he often spent his time alone in his office. That was how he liked it. Blueberry was the only one to consistently encroach on his territory and he'd long since stopped loathing him for his audacity. He looked for it to most days. Even now, he half-hoped to see Blueberry peek in. The fact he had a few clarification questions about a few scenes of his newest episode was the reason of course. Nothing else.

About an hour into his work, headphones firmly planted on his skull and focused on the current edit he was applying, he jumped when a hand landed on his desk hard enough to make some of the less secure items shudder and even through the sound-cancelling effect he heard his friend/partner shout, "Error! You didn't tell me you were here!"

Slowly taking his headphones off, he looked over with an unamused stare.

Blueberry looked ever unapologetic about his entrance and merrily took the second chair in the office and spun around in it once before scooting an appropriate distance toward him.

"And why, pray tell, should I have alerted you. I told you I wouldn't be ready for a conference until at least noon today."

Blueberry gave a dramatic sigh, "You were supposed to tell me because of your date~." Blueberry dragged out his sentence until he nearly sang the last word.

"It was…" Shit, how could he avoid this? Answering in any positive way would be a lie and despite Blueberry's naïve demeanor, he was sharper than people gave him credit for. "… eventful."

Blueberry's smile sharpened and Error winced. Damn it.

"Well that doesn't sound ominous at all." Blueberry prodded pleasantly and Error knew he had lost, knew he had lost the moment Blueberry had decided they were going to be friends and he hadn't the care at the time to refute it. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

It wasn't a request and for the second time, Error explained the entire night and with a moment's hesitation, a moment that resulted in Blueberry leaning forward with a certain look, he told him about his neighbor as well. Like Orbit, Blueberry let him speak, knowing he had little patience to begin with when speaking for extended lengths. However, unlike Orbit, Blueberry wore a thoughtful if sharp smile the entire time. Orbit couldn't hide his emotions to save his life, the skeleton in front of him now should have been an actor.

As he finished Blueberry seemed to think over his story and it was quiet for so long that Error began fiddling with his editing program again.

"I approve of this person." Error glanced over and saw Blueberry pulling the spare laptop out. Blueberry caught his gaze and the smile he wore now was much more genuine. "He seems like a good person. I trust you to let me know if they aren't and I know you can take care of yourself. When you aren't drunk."

The scolding tone wasn't new, most of the time he rolled his eyes when he heard it but in this case he nodded. He didn't disagree this time, he didn't want to be in that situation again. If he _had_ been alone…

"In any case, we need to get to work!"

Error saw it for what it was. Accepting what had happened and letting them move on. This was why he liked Blueberry so much. "Yeah. Thanks Blue."

The other skeleton beamed.

"Now we need to talk about this next episode because what the actual fuck were you thinking hiring this guy to play the villain?"


	4. Maybe You Shouldn't Have Asked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet and simple chapter this time around. :3
> 
> thank you to everyone who has liked and reviewed this story! i have the next four or five chapters outlined so far so hopefully i can write them up a little quicker.

Error kicked his door closed, balancing two paper bags in his arms. It had been a long day of arguing with Blueberry about hiring this Dream guy to be the villain when he was obviously not capable of portraying the persona of an evil-doer. His name was _Dream_ for Stars sake. In the end Blueberry seemed to catch onto to certain aspects of Dream's acting that was not working out and admitted guiltily that he might have been a bit biased.

It turned out that Dream was a childhood friend of his that had come to him asking about the role.

He'd nearly smacked the other on the shoulder for his admission.

Error and Blueberry decided to come back to it tomorrow and figure out something to fix the scenes with clearer heads.

He'd stopped by the grocery store before coming home to buy a bunch of instant dinners, coffee, and a couple of cross-stitching starter kits. He wasn't a newbie by any means but they were fun to mess around with every now and then to help pass the time.

Reaching his kitchen, he poured out the bags contents onto the table and started putting the dinners into the freezer when he heard a loud thud from next door. He looked up warily, eyeing the sunburst wallpaper but as he heard nothing else, he picked up his bottles of coffee and opened the fridge.

His socket twitched as he took in the half-full six-pack of beers inside his fridge.

Carefully putting his coffee away, he grabbed the six-pack and strode over to the sink. With relish he popped the cap off a bottle and poured it down the drain. Then the second. Then the third. Taking it all in his hands, he dropped them into the recycling bin he kept next to his garbage and smirked gleefully.

That particular brand of beer was expensive as fuck, or so his ex had loved to boast. If the bastard had wanted them back, he should have thought about grabbing them before dumping him and getting barred from the building.

It was a petty revenge and it tasted all the better for it.

Another thud interrupted his viciously giddy thoughts and he looked over at the wall again, raising a brow.

… It _really_ wasn't his business.

…

Error groaned to himself as he threw the paper bag into his recycle bin and made his way to the wall with dragging feet. He took a moment, hesitating before knocking twice.

**Knock Knock**

"Uh… you okay… over there?"

Error cringed at his own question. He sounded _awkward_ even to himself.

There was a period of silence that only served to reinforce the idea that he probably should've just left it alone. If every person knocked on the wall whenever they heard a thump or curse from another person's apartment, it would probably be law to make the walls straight-up steel.

It's not like he was indebted to check on his neighbor. It had been a one-night obligation born of common sense and safety. There was no reason that this would evolve into a thing between them.

Error took one step away when another, louder, thud came from behind the wall followed swiftly by, "Hello darling! Yes, I am just fine, thank you. I was simply getting ready for work. The suit was being difficult tonight that's all."

More than a little surprised to get a response back, Error shifted on his feet and glanced at the clock. It was rapidly approaching 7:30pm. Glancing back, he asked with a tone loaded with doubt, "Are you a night guard or something?"

The sound of muffled laughter made him scowl.

"What?" He snapped. It was the first thing that had popped into his head that might require something like a suit or uniform. Not to mention he was tired after a day of more problems than solutions and no more patience.

"O-Oh, I'm not laughing at you, dear." Error's shoulders remained tense but his glare softened at the sincerity in his neighbor's voice.  "It does seem like a logical guess." There were still traces of mirth in their voice.

Unsure what to say, Error made a gruff, agreeable sort of noise. Another awkward minute of silence and he cleared his throat as he remembered something from this morning. Something that, if he didn't do now, tomorrow morning Orbit would give him that scowling pout and make his life miserable for the foreseeable future.

"A friend of mine wanted me to say... thank you. For last night."

"It was a pleasure." There was no mirth now, just the warm sincerity that made Error avert his eyes from the wall with a frown. "I've been in such a position before. I could not stand by."

"You-" Error cut himself, still surprised by the other's admission. Though, why he was surprised was a bit odd. Perhaps because of how confidant the other had been this whole time, but they didn't seem the type to be stuck drunk and vulnerable.

Except what did he know and really whatever story was behind that statement was not his business in anyway.

His neighbor hummed noncommittally, he too saying nothing else on the subject and Error guessed he had made the right call not to ask further. It wasn't a comfortable subject for him right now anyway, he was sure the other felt the same.

Still…

"What kind of job is this late?" Error couldn't help but ask, curious despite himself. If his neighbor did not want to answer, he wouldn't push, Error promised himself.

The silence on the other side of the wall felt thoughtful, if that made sense, and the following hum of contemplation proved his feeling. It was followed by a low laugh.

"Well why don't you guess, darling?"

Error floundered at the sudden turn in the other's tone.

"What kind of job do you think requires a uniform and all hours of the night?" Their tone dipped into sensuality and a faint rattling purr accompanying the words.

Error might have considered plenty of jobs that qualified that were completely innocent if he were a little less tired. The tone of the other's voice however tilted his thoughts in a much more suggestive train of thought. Flushing hard and bright, he stumbled away from the wall.

"Good night!" He snapped, feeling mortified at his own mind and storming back to the kitchenette, eager to distract himself from his own thoughts. The laughter from the other side of the wall was audible even as he finished putting away his groceries.

He'd successfully put it out of his mind and was putting his new cross-stitching kits into the basket next to his couch when he heard his neighbor call out suddenly.

"Good night!"

The sound of his neighbor's door opening and closing made him look up and he heard light footsteps flitting past his door and fade away. Error sighed, feeling a measure of relief. Finally alone he turned on his TV and flicked it off the news until he found a game show rerun. With the show running in the back ground, he threw one of the pre-prepared meal boxes into the microwave and then poured himself a glass of water from the tap.

He set everything down on the coffee table and dug in, idly listening to the game show host's questions. He could usually churn out most answers before the contestants but he found himself distracted by a thought that seemed adamant to return.

Late hours and a uniform.

His first thought now that he had time to mull it over was anything from night guard to a business man who happened to work nights. Hell, it could be janitorial.

Except… his neighbor's tone had indicated… something a bit more risqué. So… was he an escort or something? Error shook his head, probably not that. Their little city didn't seem like the type of town that could service an escort… maybe? Unaware of the blush crawling across his cheeks, Error wondered if it were much simpler than that. Maybe he just worked at a bar or club and the uniforms were like suits but more geared toward sex appeal?

The hotness in his face was unmissable as he tried to picture what that might look like and he shook his head roughly.

"N-Nope. NoPE. NoPe." He muttered to himself, socket twitching as he heard his own voice crackle slightly. Breathing in deeply he continued the mantra to himself silently. It was none of his business. He was just going to eat his dinner and go to bed. No more thinking.

As he crawled into bed that night, he felt a shiver of interest curl down his spine at the stubborn imagery produced by his own thoughts and resolutely decided to ignore it.

Nope.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated by inspiration.
> 
> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/).


End file.
